


The Last Thing

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Series: The Echo AU [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Echo AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: How did Kim know where Echo was, or how to save her?Even I didn't know until about ten minutes before I wrote this.//SPOILERS for the end of The Young Offenders Grade School. Like, massive spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Picture this. It's 1am. I just uploaded the last chapter of Silver and Gold and now I don't know what to do with myself. I'm tired, but I can't sleep. I'm also quite ill. I feel like writing something short, but I don't want to write anything original.  
> This is the result, which I've edited this evening because god I can't write properly at 1am.  
> Also it's 100% canon because I said it is.

Something was wrong.  
Kim could feel it, burning in her chest, distracting her from her comic. She closed her eyes and tried to connect with Echo. She knew there was a mental connection between them, and if she tried hard enough, she'd break through to Echo.  
"Come on." Kim mumbled. "There must be _something_."  
Suddenly, she felt a flash of emotion run through her body.  
Fear.  
Then another.  
Confusion.  
Kim opened her eyes and stood up. Something was definitely wrong. She needed to find Echo, right now.  
She pushed open the bike shed door, sprinted towards the school and barrelled through the front doors. The halls were empty and silent. None of the lights were on.   
Echo, where was Echo?   
Kim closed her eyes again and got another flash.  
A dark staircase. A loud bang. A light going out. Someone crying.  
No, she needed to know more than that. This time, Kim focused on where Echo was, not on what she was doing or how she felt.  
Science. The second cupboard. A wardrobe. Flashlights. She needed a flashlight.  
Kim ran to the third science cupboard and grabbed a flashlight. She found the door in the back of the wardrobe in the second cupboard and wrenched it open. She flicked on the flashlight and descended the stairs as quickly as possible. She heard yelling, some voices she recognised, some she didn't. She saw Echo through the doorway at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Okay, you got me, I’m Echo. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to leave and find real Kim so she can deal with this, because I really don’t want to.” Echo said. She sounded scared, terrified even.  
“I don’t think so.” A voice Kim didn't recognise growled. She heard a gun click.  
Kim didn't even hesitate. She knew what she had to do.  
She had to save her sister.  
"NO!" She screamed as she jumped in front of the bullet.  
The last thing Kim saw was a raised gun.  
The last thing she heard was Echo screaming.  
The last thing she knew, was that she'd done the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> There you are, a terribly written, not at all planned thing I've decided you needed to know.  
> Oh my god I'm so ill.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> :)


End file.
